1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle component and a sealing member that seals a gap between the vehicle component and a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle component such as a tail lamp, a sealing member is arranged in a gap between the vehicle component and a vehicle to prevent waterlogging. A sponge shaped packing is widely used for the sealing member. In the conventional vehicle component, the sealing member is sandwiched in the gap with strong pressure, which enhances sealing characteristics of the sealing member.
As a conventional vehicle component that includes a sealing member, the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-90725 is known. In the conventional vehicle component (vehicle lamp), an annular rib is formed on the back surface of a lamp body, and an elastic sealing member is attached to a tip of the annular rib. At least, part of the annular rib includes multiple ribs.